Trail And Error
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lincoln loud is the eleventh boy in a big family of brothers. he was in love with Luke, his punk brother for a long time. events happen that ended Luke and Sam's relationship, for Lincoln he was rejected by girl-Jordan, the events that took place had lincoln and luke make love for the first time. now? now Lincoln is pregnant at age eleven. how? Levi that's how. the bastard.


The sounds of puking filled the hallway of the loud house.

sobbing in between puking.

cursing, sobbing, puking.

6:45am

Lincoln could only thank god it was the weekend.

for you see, lincoln was given a shot by his brother Levi.

which he was told would be protected from sexual diseases.

after that, he made love to his brother luke.

what of sam? he broke luke's heart. for lincoln? girl-jordon spern his advances.

that day lincoln came home angry, and sexist. he preach the sins of women, how they were all liars.

Luke question why he was ranting in such a way, their mother didn't teach them that.

luke took him to his room, and told him to explain himself.

when he did, one emotional roller coaster after another-

they made love. passionate gay incest love.

the best kind of love.

for lincoln, strangers were temporary.

family is forever.

now? now he found out he was pregnant.

damn that levi. damn him to fucking hell.

somehow lincoln felt this was punishment for his sexist attitude.

now? now he was knocked up, at age 11...

he suspected god was a woman ...

it made sense, the sick twisted bitch.

Lincoln dunk his head into the toilet as another wave of bile and puke made into the bowl.

Luke was right outside, arms crossed. his eyes had black circles. life sure had gotten fucked up.

he didn't plan on this, it just happen. lincoln was suffering and he could only blame himself.

when the door open he turned to see a pale white lincoln, hair a mess, his mouth was wet. obviously he brush his teeth after all of that puking. lincoln looked at him, then glared.

he walked passed him, luke followed like a puppy. lincoln could hear him coming from behind. he halted and turned and pushed luke back with a grunt. they both stood still.

their eyes met, a little sizzle of smoke appeared above lincoln's head. his eyes were blood shot from crying. his mouth was a deep frown, he sniffled and said in a croak-morning voice.

"leave me alone!"

Luke rubbed the back of his head, he stared at him.

"c'mon broski, don't be like that...i just wanna help"

Lincoln clenched his teeth and his lips peeled to show gum.

"i don't need your help! leave me alone!"

Luke implored as he walked over and hugged his little brother. lincoln jerked away,

but luke had a firm grip, he kissed his forehead. and lincoln hissed like a pissed cat.

"dude, c'mon. i know this is pretty heavy, being pregnant and all"

Lincoln grip his shirt, luke flinched as he felt his nails dig into the fabric and into the skin under his shirt. he heard his little brother growling angrily.

"that's easy for you to say, your not the one carrying a baby in your gut."

Luke snapped. lincoln had been acting like a little bitch ever since this happen. and while luke over looked it, because of love...because he was in love with lincoln...but he got fed up with this bullshit. he had been nothing but nice and caring...!

"alright that's enough you little bitch boy!"

Luke said in a hissing tone.

"i've put up with you're shit for three weeks! and all i've done was to see you comfortable!"

he threw his arms up as he ranted.

"all you ever do is complain, and bitch! my legs hurt, my ankles are swollen, this room smells!- shit, i went to jack in the box at three a. m. to get you fucking tacos! and do i get a thank you?!"

Lincoln recoiled from his yelling. tears stinging his eyes as he gave a whimper. but Luke continued, he didn't care, his patience was wearing thin and he was just so fucking pissed!

"then you start insulting me, talking shit in front of my face, in front of everyone!"

he threw a pointed finger gesturing to the doors, his brothers.

"i get nothing but teasing and jokes, calling me dick whipped! and you just join in and make me feel like shit, Lincoln! i fucking do everything for you because i love you!"

he breathed in deep then let it all out in one angry snort.

"Fuck you, man. i wish i never stuck my dick in you, i wish i never have fallen in love with you."

Lincoln was now in tears. his lips trembled into a wavy frown. his hands pressed against his chest, looking like loni, he whimpered followed by a whine, before he started crying grossly.

Luke had his hands at his hips and tried to keep that hard angry look. but it soften, now he felt like shit... maybe he went to far-maybe-

"i'm sorreee"

he let out a moan, his feet shuffled his arms wide open Luke's body relaxed, he felt Lincoln's large head pressed against his chest, as his arms wrap into a hug. he begin to sob loudly followed by incoherent babbling.

Luke's eyes's closed and his brows furrow down, his hand stroke the back of Lincoln's head, and sighed heavily.

"hey! will you two faggots stop being fags? i'm trying to sleep!"

Loki shouted. Luke turned his head over his shoulder

"Go fuck loni, fudge packer! can't you see we're having a moment!"

Loki shot back.

"you always having a moment, you two are the most gay-ass princesses in this house!"

lane suddenly open the door.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Loki shouted back.

"awh go fuck your whore Maggie, you sponge bob look alike!"

"at least i get laid, and don't use loni like a blow up sex doll, queer!"

"awh shut the fuck up the both of yas!"

Lynn shot at both of them.

"fucking eat shit and die jock."

lane retort.

"eat my ass, fag"

Lynn growled.

"huh! so he reveals his sexuality."

Loki sneered.

Luke turned and pulled out a switch blade, the blade flipped and he threw it across, it spun and hit the open door of loki's, all three boys stared at it, then turned to luke, who had a snarling expression. they became silent.

"...guess lincoln isn't the only one suffering from PSM.."

Lynn said, with a crooked smile.

the three boys laughed at this.

Luke moved lincoln forward and open the door to his room, before shutting the door behind them. lincoln sniffled and wipe his eyes and sighed in a wet voice before walking to his bed and getting on a foot stool to help him climb up.

Luke stared at him before he peal his shirt off revealing his muscled body, a decepticon tatoo on his left breast, the Arashikage clan symbols from G.I. JOE's storm shadow and snake eyes on his left forearm.

and had the cobra insignia on his right foreharm. on his back was the mandalorian symbol. all in all he looked good enough to eat. luke was one of the hottest popular boys in school. the chicks always wanted him, a few guys. his tats made him a bad ass. but he was obviously a dork for 80's cartoons.

Lincoln watch him as he walked in his tmnt boxers, his eyes zoned out and stared at every inch of his wonderfully sculpted body. lincoln drooled at the very sight. luke was every bit of sexy and lincoln had a longing to touch and feel him body. his body reminded him of captain america, in that scene from the first avanger, when steve rogers came out like a hunk. unf.

once luke sat on his bed beside him, lincoln touched and ran his fingers from chest to stomach. his eyes wild with desire and lust. he lean and begin lapping luke's chest and right nipple. luke bit his lower lip. but he firmly stop him. lincoln paused and looked up at him.

"i'm not in the mood, bro."

Lincoln chewed his lip, but he still pawed and ran his fingers over his chest. he lower his head and rested his cheek on his shoulder. he gave a long tired sigh.

"i'm really sorry for how i acted...i'm just...so stressed and my body is changing and...my chest is getting tender..."

he whimpered.

"levi said i'm gonna produce milk... i don't wanna"

he whined like a five year old. luke chuckled, lincoln lean back and socked him in the shoulder.

"that's not funny! i'm queasy, i have morning sickness, i'm always hungry, my ankles are swollen, everything had a stronger smell, and i just...i'm so unhappy!"

luke wrap an arm around him and raised lincoln's head with a finger. lincoln met his charming smile. lincoln's blue eyes stared into those wonderfully grey-blues. lincoln was falling in love all over again. luke's whispering breath tickled his lips.

"i know, bro. i'm sorry. i'm really trying to make it better for you, luv."

lincoln's eyes were half closed, and had a dreamy look on his face.

"i know, i'm sorry for ragging on you. i don't mean too. i just feel like i'm feeling everything at once."

they lean and kissed softly. lincoln's hands on his shoulders. luke kissed him again. longer, sweeter. the soft smacking of lips, the swapping of tongues, they pulled back.

"i love you, luke. so fucking much"

the eleven year old said with an emotional tone.

"i love you too, broski."

lincoln pepper kissed his throat.

"will you forgive me for acting so rude?"

luke smirked, eyes closed as he let his little lover kiss every inch of his neck and chest.

"always, luv. i'm sorry for snapping at you.. i just feel like you don't-"

lincoln cup luke's face.

"but i do! i really do! i just...these emotions are so confusing and i end up taking it out on you."

lincoln peck luke's lips in sweet small kisses.

"i love everything you do for me, i just..i just...god, is this what mom felt?"

lincoln sighed, every day was a lesson. he knew now what a woman went through. he only dreaded the day when he'll actually give birth to their daughter...

"you thought of a name, linc?"

luke asked.

"yeah, Lamis... it means soft or something..."

"lamis..."

luke nodded.

"i like that."

lincoln held luke's hand and placed it on his pregnant belly.

"me too."

they smiled at the developing bundle of boy. then they looked at each other, their eyes stared with love, and a sudden surge of something beyond love, beyond passion and lust hit their very souls.

they kissed each other with hunger that could never be quenched. their hands roam and felt each other, between kisses they whispered words of love and devotion, both begin crying from the love they felt for each other. promises were made to take care of each other always.

the rain came down hard outside in that dark cloudy-cold January. they made love that morning. it wasn't fast and hard like they usually did, it was soft, slow, tender. loving the feel of pleasure, the way their bodies brush against one another, luke massaged lincoln's sensitive chest, and he drank his milk from his leaking nipples which only served as more stimulation of their session.

when they reached their peak, both experience something only real lovers could. both laid side by side, in each other's arms. not one word was spoken, their when they looked into each other's eyes, enough was said. they loved each other, and despite the trails and errors of their situation, they looked forward to having a daughter, they looked forward to becoming a family.

"I love you."

lincoln said before he gave a great yawn.

"i love you too, lincoln."

luke whispered, their head laid on their pillows, nose-to-nose. a soft kiss of their lips, and snuggling close for that inviting warmth, their soft breathing the feeling of love radiated between them. all the while the storm outside lulled them to a perfect sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END


End file.
